Why Don't You Love Me?
by jyvonne13
Summary: It all started with that one question which landed them both in fairy court filing for divorce. Will they go through with it? They promised forever on that magical day thousands of years ago, but is forever real?
1. Why Don't You Love Me?

**Many amazing Fairly Odd Parents writers on here have written their take on the constant downward spiral of Cosmo and Wanda relationship on the show and i felt that it was my turn to do it. I've been working on this for a while and i only intended it to be 2 chapters and i wasn't even going ot publish it. but then i kept adding more and more and i said "why not?"**

**Episode wise, i don't know when this is because i don't know exactly when Cosmo and Wanda started to hate each other but it's before Poof was born. I feel like i need to go to the Nickelodeon studios and have a serious talk with Butch Hartman because every time i hear Cosmo insult Wanda i'm cringing and trying not to cause too much of a scene.**

**Anyway, enjoy this story. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents but if i did, i would totally make this an episode (with a bit of editing for a kids network) and make Cosmo and Wanda love each other again.**

* * *

Why Don't You Love Me?

It was the question Wanda had for so long now. Why didn't Cosmo love her anymore? She didn't ask it out loud, she didn't dare ask it. She thought things would get better and she wouldn't have to but their relationship was going in a downward spiral.

She couldn't pin point exactly when it started, but it was after they became Timmy's god parents. She would have to hear the cruel words from his mouth every day. Calling her fat, and ugly, and a nag, and claiming that she trapped him in this marriage that he didn't want to be in. At first she didn't believe it was true, that it was just Cosmo joking around, but then the words became crueler and harsher, he sounded like he meant it. He'd constantly look at other women, curvier, younger, pretty women and he'd compare them to her saying she was the lesser of the two. His belittling and laughter would beat her down day after day. At first she took them as jokes but these jokes weren't funny anymore. They were beginning to hurt, tearing at her very soul that she'd given to him so long ago.

Divorce had been thrown around between them for the past few days. First he brought it up in that cruel joking way of his. When he said it she went into the fishbowl crying and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. When she finally came out he acted as if nothing had happened but that one word made the deepest cut yet. The next time she was the one who had said it. They were in the fishbowl as fish arguing and she said out of anger "maybe we really should get a divorce!"

"Fine, if you want a divorce, I'll go get the papers myself and I'll be the first one to sign them!" he shouted back at her.

That was when the door opened and Timmy came in. She knew he heard all of that, the worried look on his face said it all. She wanted to go hug her god child, she wanted to smack her husband, and she wanted to cry from what had passed between them. It only proved her point that her husband didn't love her anymore.

The rest of the evening his mean "jokes" ensued. The next morning she found him in the kitchen eating a bowl of his favorite cereal. He didn't even look at her when she came in. "Did you get those divorce papers?" she asked wondering if he had truly been serious yesterday.

He shook his head still not meeting her eyes. "No…I must have forgot."

"Figures, since you forget everything else," she said still angry at him from last night.

He glared at her. "I don't forget _everything_."

She crossed her arms. "You forgot my birthday. And how about our anniversary? You forgot that once. Proves how much you care."

He glared at her about to say something then decided against it. He poofed his cereal bowl into the dishwasher then left the room.

The night after Timmy had wished they were at a carnival. Cosmo had been saying these things to her all day. It was getting late and Timmy had school tomorrow. "Hey you guys, don't you think we should start heading home?" she asked.

"Wanda quit nagging all the time. You're so annoying," Cosmo said.

She glared at him. "But Timmy you know you have school tomorrow…"

Timmy grabbed Cosmo's arm. "I call hanging out with fun guy!" They ran off to go play some games and Wanda lagged behind them. Not long after, he and Timmy were leaning against a fence staring at the girls who walked past. "She's the prettiest," Timmy said pointing to the red haired girl.

Cosmo shook his head. "Nah she's way hotter," he said gesturing to the blonde girl. He looked at Wanda who was behind them. "Why can't you be that hot? That girl's got a gift."

Wanda glared at him. She couldn't take this anymore. "Come get me when you two are ready to leave." She flew off wiping the tears from her eyes. Cosmo used to tell her _she_ was the most beautiful woman in the universe and that no one could ever compare to her. Now she wasn't attractive to him anymore. Recently she had started to feel like maybe she really wasn't attractive enough. He'd been telling her she was fat so she worked out to try to make herself appear more beautiful to him. Apparently he hadn't noticed. She took all of his little insults and verbal abuse because she loved him and she didn't want to lose him. But it had been starting to eat away at her self confidence and she felt like the love they used to have just wasn't there anymore.

Cosmo flew over to her an hour later with Timmy in tow. "We're leaving. You coming?"

She nodded without a word and they poofed back to Timmy's room. He changed into his pajamas and went right to sleep then she and Cosmo went into their little castle.

"See Wanda, no harm done. I don't know why you have to go being such a nag all the time."

Here he was at it again! Why did he do this to her? Did he like seeing her cry and get upset? She had taken too much that day, too much in general. She felt her already breaking heart crumble into little pieces. She fell to her knees right there and broke down crying.

Cosmo stared at her surprised. He flew over to her. "Wanda, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you love me anymore Cosmo?"

He went over that in his head trying to see if he had heard correctly. "What?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?" she exclaimed.

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Wanda, I do love you…"

She slapped his arm away. "If you love me then why have you been being so mean to me? If you loved me you wouldn't call me all these names or say that I'm fat and unattractive. I can't believe you don't think I'm beautiful anymore. If you loved me, you wouldn't always be all over these other women like you were tonight! And if you loved me, you wouldn't have gone to get those divorce papers for a divorce!"

"Wanda, I didn't…" he said trying to calm her down.

"What have I done to deserve this? I've been good to you all these years haven't I? I've treated you right, I waited for you when you were gone, and I've always been there for you through everything!" She could barely see because the tears were spilling over so fast. She put her face back in her hands and sobbed "What have I done to deserve this from you?" She looked up at him again. "I gave my heart to you and this is how you treat me?"

Cosmo was completely surprised by all of this. Of course he still loved Wanda! He didn't understand why she wouldn't think that he didn't. He had actually thought _she_ didn't love _him_ anymore. "Wanda, I'm sorry."

She glared at him. "You think sorry is going to make up for all the pain you've put me through the past few months? It's not good enough! You're not my husband anymore. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." It was true. Whenever she looked at him now, she no longer saw the kind caring eyes of her crazy goofball husband. She now felt like she was looking into the eyes of a stranger. She got up and flew upstairs to their room and locked the door.

Cosmo followed her but the door closed before he could get in. Of course he could poof inside but he decided against it. He pressed his ear and against the door and heard her heartbroken sobs. His heart wrenched with guilt at hearing it. "Wanda, can I come in?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

He slumped against the door. He really hadn't meant to make Wanda feel this way. He truly did love her. When he said all of those things before he meant them to be jokes, he hadn't realized how much he had hurt her by saying them. He had noticed she had become kind of distant lately but he didn't know why and he thought things would get better. But she had been distant because of him. He wanted her to come out so he could hold her and kiss her and tell her he still loved her and that he was sorry. Ten minutes later the door opened. Tears still leaked down her face and her eyes were red and swollen. But now she carried bags with her. "What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm leaving," she said not meeting his eyes.

Cosmo felt like she had punched him in the stomach. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Fairy World. I can't stay here anymore."

"When are you coming back?"

She sniffed still not looking at him. "I don't know…"

Tears leaked out of his own eyes. He took her hand. "Wanda, don't go! Please…!"

She snatched her hand back. "I can't stay here anymore and take all of this abuse from you." She turned away. "Don't follow me." She disappeared.

"Wanda!" He tried to grab her but he was too late. He dropped to his knees and sobbed. He'd always known that he wasn't very bright; it was just something that couldn't be helped. But now he knew what a true idiot he was. He'd hurt Wanda so badly she didn't want him anymore. He'd broken her heart and forced the greatest thing that had ever happened to him to leave and possibly never come back.

He sat there and cried for a long time and thought about how he could have let things go this far. All the things he said, calling her a nag and unattractive, those were meant to be jokes. But now when he thought about it, it was really mean. And Timmy had thought it was funny so he'd started saying it too and it was like they were ganging up on her. That wasn't right. Wanda was an amazing woman and she deserved respect from both of them. All she was doing when she said those things was looking out for them. Was that really so wrong and deserving of his harsh words?

And the way he'd always look at other women so openly when he was around her. He didn't realize how much that hurt her feelings. And when he compared her to them, it was also meant to be a joke. Now he realized how out of line he had been. A good husband would never do that to his wife. Wanda was more beautiful than any of those women combined. He imagined the situation flipped around. All the times Juandissimo had tried to take her away and how angry he had gotten just from Juandissimo mentioning her in a sentence. Why couldn't he see that Wanda might have felt the same way?

When he said he wanted a divorce, he said so out of anger. He loved her more than anything; being separated from Wanda was unimaginable. He knew, it had happened before, and he didn't want it to ever happen again. He wasn't really going to get divorce papers, and he sure as hell wouldn't be the first to sign it. She would have to tie him down and force him to eat dirt if she ever wanted him to sign them. Saying that he wanted a divorce was a mistake too. But he had thought she didn't love him. He'd noticed her distance and the way she wouldn't look him in the eye anymore and the way she'd snap at him constantly. He thought _she_ was falling out of love with _him_ and he didn't know what he had done wrong. Now he knew, everything he'd been saying to her and doing to her had been wrong. He would do anything to fix this mess.

It was useless now. Wanda was gone. It was probably too late to fix everything. She probably didn't want to come back. And he didn't blame her. If he were her, he wouldn't come back to him either.

* * *

The next morning, Cosmo woke up to the sound of the castle shaking slightly. He was in his pajamas with a glass of beer in his hand and he'd fallen asleep with his head on the kitchen table. He felt totally hammered and he had thought a few drinks would make him feel a bit better but it did the exact opposite.

His first thought was that it was an earthquake but then he realized it was just Timmy tapping on the fish bowl trying to get his attention. He came out. "What's the matter Timmy?"

Timmy looked at him with wide eyes. "What happened to you? What are you drinking?" He took the bottle from him but he snatched it back.

"Don't drink that," he said poofing it away.

"Where's Wanda?"

"She-She's gone." Cosmo collapsed onto Timmy's bed and started crying again.

Timmy sat next to him. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I've done something horrible to her and she left."

"Well are you gonna go find her?"

"She didn't want me to follow her…"

"So? She's your wife isn't she? Go find her and apologize," Timmy said.

Cosmo realized he was right. He'd been with Wanda too long to let her go that easily. "You're right Timmy." He poofed himself into his regular clothes. "I've got to go find her."

"Can I come?" Timmy asked eagerly.

"No, go to school. I need to talk to her alone." He poofed himself to Fairy World.

* * *

Wanda was in their house in Fairy World sitting on the living room couch looking through a photo album. It was pictures of their wedding and their honeymoon at Fairy Falls and at the beaches. They looked so happy together. What had gone wrong? It made her broken heart ache even more to be away from Cosmo like this but she just needed to be alone. She had been faced with the question of whether she should leave Cosmo forever. She loved him; she still loved him more than anything in the entire universe. But could she handle the way he'd been treating her any longer? What if after apologizing he went back to his old ways and she remained this way? She didn't know if she could do it. What if he really did want to leave? Judging from how things had been, he obviously wasn't happy with her anymore. Maybe divorce really was the better option. All she wanted was for him to be happy. Maybe she had to move on and accept that their forever was over.

Suddenly she heard the door open. "Wanda?" he called. He went into the room. "There you are!" he exclaimed flying over to her. He sat down next to her and noticed she was looking away from him. He held her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry Wanda."

"Cosmo…"

"I know, you said sorry wasn't enough but…"

She took a deep breath. This would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do in her life. "Cosmo, I've been thinking and I think maybe…it would be better if…we separated."

Cosmo stared at her. In that moment, his whole world came crashing down around him. She _wanted_ to leave him. He was afraid things had gotten that far and they had. She didn't want to be his wife anymore. "Wanda…you really want to…?"

She nodded trying desperately to hold back her tears. She didn't want to. All she wanted was to hug him and kiss him and forgive him for everything. "Yes, I think we should. You know how things have been going lately. I-I just want you to be happy Cosmo."

He couldn't believe this was happening. Wanda wanted a divorce. He was still stuck on that. He didn't want her to leave though. But if she wanted to, he didn't want her to be unhappy with him. He thought about agreeing with her. The thought of not being with Wanda anymore hurt more than anything, but he always told her he would give her whatever she wanted. And if she wanted this, as much as it hurt him, he would let her leave. "Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I am."

He sighed sadly. "Well, if you really want to…okay. We can."

She stared at him for a moment. She should have been expecting this reaction. He didn't love her anymore so why should she have expected him to try to convince her otherwise? "Well…I guess that's it then."

"Yeah," he said slowly not able to meet her eyes.

She looked away from him. The tears were going to fall any second and she'd start sobbing. She didn't want him to see her cry. "You can go now. We'll…have it settled in the court and have the papers signed."

"Okay," he said trying not to cry. He got up and started to fly towards the door. He looked back at her. She wasn't looking at him so he couldn't see her face. All he wanted to do was fly over to her and kiss her and tell her he still loved her. But she wanted this and he would give it to her if she wanted it. "Good bye Wanda."

* * *

**Oh my god, i cried when i wrote that last part. i cried when i wrote most of this story. i'm so mean to them...**

**By the way, for those following my story "Cosmo and Wanda's Story" i'm still working on it. i just don't want to publish anything until i get the gist of it finished because i keep thinking of more and more things to add. And i know i mentioned somewhere in here that Cosmo was "gone". that will be explained when i update my other story.**


	2. Goodbye, Forever

**Okay, i seriously wasn't even going to take this story here. They weren't even going to get divorced, they were going to apologize and it was going to be over but you know i _love_ to add drama. Who knows, maybe they won't even get together. I cried so hard when i wrote this.**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Gilmore Girls, Peter Pan, The Lion King, or Back to the Future**

* * *

Good bye, forever

Cosmo flew out the front door. Once the door was closed he broke down crying. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He'd pushed her too far and this was it. They were really getting a divorce. He knew he couldn't stay out here crying. He didn't want to go back to Timmy's house because he'd be alone for hours and he didn't know how to tell him anyway. Finally he resolved to go to his mother's house.

Once he was outside the door he froze. He wanted to go in but he knew what she would say. She would be happy they were getting a divorce, she would insult Wanda and blame her for everything and brag that she was right about her this whole time. He didn't want to hear that but he needed some kind of consolation and maybe her cookies to at least attempt to make him feel better. Finally he ended up knocking. Mama Cosma opened the door and saw him looking depressed. "What's wrong Cosmo lo-lo?"

"Mama…don't say I told you so," he said. He nearly collapsed to the floor crying and Mama Cosma brought him inside and sat him on the couch.

She poofed up a box of tissues and started wiping his face. "What happened dear? Was it Wanda?"

He shook his head. "Don't blame her. It was my fault." He went on to tell her everything from how he'd been insulting her to when she told him she wanted a divorce.

Mama Cosma was torn between doing a victory dance and feeling bad for her son. Of course she was absolutely elated that she was proven right about Wanda and they were finally separating. But then she'd never seen Cosmo so sad and she was angry that Wanda had broken his heart like this. She hugged him and he sobbed into her shoulder. "Shh, it'll be alright dear. You'll find someone else out there who's better than she ever was."

Cosmo shook his head. "No I-I won't. There's no one l-like her mama. Even if I were to search for the rest of my life I-I wouldn't find anyone better than Wanda."

Mama Cosma made him his favorite cookies although they did nothing to help him get over his heartbreak. Soon he realized it was almost 5:00 and Timmy was out of school probably wondering where he was. "Mama, I have to go back to Timmy."

"Don't go back there. Wanda might be there to say something else mean to you."

"But what if she's not there? I can't leave Timmy all alone." He gave her a hug. "Bye." He poofed back to Timmy's house.

He found that Timmy wasn't in his room. Soon he heard him running upstairs screaming with Vicky cackling behind him. Timmy went inside and tried to close the door but she was trying to break it down. He saw Cosmo there and relief flowed through him. "I wish Vicky was asleep on the couch and she wouldn't wake up until my parents got home!"

Cosmo waved his wands and Vicky was gone. Timmy slumped against the door trying to catch his breath. "Where the heck were you? Where's Wanda?" he asked.

Cosmo twisted his tie around nervously. How can he tell Timmy he and Wanda were getting a divorce? "Well Timmy…"

Before he could finish Wanda poofed into the room. They stared at each other for a moment. Both wanted to fly to the other and tell them they didn't want to separate forever but they just looked away from each other. "Hi Timmy," she said.

Timmy looked back and forth between them. They didn't look any better than how Cosmo looked this morning, if not worse. He was confused. "What's going on?"

"Well Timmy…" Wanda said trying to figure out the easiest way to tell him. "Cosmo and I had a talk today and we've decided that we should get a divorce."

Timmy looked at them in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Cosmo said letting his voice trail off.

"But I thought you loved each other," Timmy said.

"I'm sure you've noticed Timmy, we've been fighting a lot lately. Things just haven't been working out," Wanda said.

Timmy glared at them. "So what if things haven't been working out? _Make_ them work. You two have been together for almost 10,000 years and you're going to throw it all away over a few arguments over stupid things?"

"Timmy…"

"When you get a divorce what's going to happen to me? Have you even thought about that?" Timmy exclaimed. He was sad and hurt that they were leaving each other. And he was mad at them. He felt like they didn't even think about him and didn't care about him. And he didn't understand how a couple who have been in love for as long as they have could just leave each other this way.

"We'll still be your god parents, you'll just see one of us every other week or so…"

"But I want _both_ of you at the same time. This isn't fair!"

Wanda hugged him. "Timmy, we're sorry. But that's just how it has to be. Cosmo and I are no longer in love with each other and there's no use staying together if it's going to be like that. Wouldn't you rather have it that way than have us yelling at each other all the time?"

Timmy shook his head. "No."

Wanda sighed. She couldn't think of another way to make Timmy feel better about it. She hated that this was going to hurt him just as much as it was hurting her. It was so hard for her to say these things, especially saying that she didn't love Cosmo anymore which she did. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Timmy. We still love you, but we just can't be together anymore. Please try to understand."

"I can't understand how two people who have been together for thousands of years can all of a sudden not be in love anymore Wanda."

It made her heart ache to hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry sweetie." She hugged him once again. Then she looked at Cosmo who she noticed had been quiet almost this whole time. She thought it was because he just didn't want to talk to her. "I called the divorce judge. He scheduled it for Saturday."

Cosmo nodded. "Okay."

Wanda turned back to Timmy. "Bye sport."

"Where are you going?"

"Just back home. You'll see me in a couple of days okay?"

Timmy sighed. "Okay. Bye Wanda."

"Bye." She poofed out of the room.

Timmy turned to Cosmo. "Why are you doing this? Don't you love her? What happened?" he practically shouted.

Cosmo sighed. "I do love her Timmy."

"What? If you love her than why are you doing this? Why are you just going to let her leave?" Timmy exclaimed not understanding.

Cosmo sat on Timmy's bed not having the energy to float anymore. "Because I love her."

Timmy was beyond frustrated now. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Cosmo put his face in his hands. "I want her to be happy Timmy. You heard her, she doesn't love me anymore. If she's not happy with me then she should leave."

"Wow, you really care about her, huh?"

Cosmo nodded. "Yes, I do. If she wants to go then…she can. Her happiness matters to me more than my own."

Timmy had never seen Cosmo this way. Normally he was crazy and happy. Now he was on the verge of tears with hardly any emotion in his voice. "Even still, you can't just _let_ her go. When you see her again, you have to at least try to make her fall in love with you again."

"I don't see how it's going to do any good," Cosmo said with a shrug.

"Timmy!" Mrs. Turner called.

Timmy got off the bed. "I'm gonna go see what she wants. At least try to pull yourself together, okay?"

* * *

The night before the court hearing, Wanda sat in the living room of their Fairy World house still flipping through old photo albums. Tears poured down her face and she had long since stopped trying to stop them. She dreaded what would happen tomorrow. Their marriage would be officially over and she'd be alone. What would she do without Cosmo? Her life centered around him. She had more fun with him than anyone else; she was closer to him than anyone. Who would she turn to now?

She looked at the pictures in her lap. There were some pictures of them when dancing in Rio. In another set of pictures they had gone on a trip to Hawaii for their anniversary one year. She remembered that perfectly. It was a very romantic week. Page after page was filled with pictures of them having fun and looking so happy together. What had gone wrong? Why weren't they happy anymore? She tried to think if she had done something wrong to make Cosmo not love her anymore.

At the end of the book she found a very old shriveled up rose with a pink bow around it. She remembered that rose. They had been somewhere in South America with a god child and he'd found a really pretty exotic rose and gave it to her with a sweet kiss and an "I love you". She sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time they said those words.

She got off the couch and flew down the hallway to go upstairs. At the end of the hallway on the wall was a huge framed wedding picture. She tried again uselessly to wipe away her tears as she looked at it. In the picture, they were still standing at the altar and they had their arms around each other with big happy smiles on their faces. She knew should take it down and destroy it but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Finally she flew upstairs to try to get some sleep before tomorrow. When she got in there she noticed an old piece of paper taped to her mirror.

"_Dear Wanda,_

_I'll love you forever_

_3 Cosmo_"

They always left little notes like that around the house for each other. He left that one for her the morning they got assigned to Timmy and she hadn't taken it down. She wondered how many more of those were left around the house. She wasn't about to go look for them. Just seeing this one made her broken heart break even more. She ripped it off the mirror and tore it up, then threw it in the trash.

She lay down on their huge bed. She looked over at his side of the bed and felt extremely lonely. It shouldn't have bothered her. She should have been used to it by now. They had been sleeping in separate beds for months. But she could never get used to it. But she had to get used to it. They'd never sleep together again. She closed her eyes and ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

That same night, Cosmo sat on the living room floor in the castle with a chocolate bar next to him and Gilmore Girls on the TV. He knew he wasn't making things any easier for himself. He didn't like Gilmore Girls, but it was Wanda's favorite show and of course she loved Hershey bars.

He also had on a locket which he kept opening and closing. It was a really old locket; she gave it to him when they were 20. It was gold and heart shaped with their pictures in it. The pictures in themselves told how old it was. Her curly pink hair was long and tied back into a pony tail and his hair was messier than usual and he still had the remnants of his teenage acne covered face. He remembered they were on their collage campus when she gave it to him.

"It's so you'll always have a piece of me with you," she had said as she put it around his neck. She'd opened it to show him the pictures. "See? It even has our pictures in it."

He had thanked her with a big hug and kiss.

He wished tomorrow wouldn't happen. He wished they could go back to how things used to be when they were carefree and happy with no worries for the rest of their days. That's a song right? Hmm, what movie was that from? Back to the Future? No, maybe it was Peter Pan. Yeah, he'd go with Peter Pan.

Wanda loved Peter Pan.

She loved a lot of things. No matter how much he tried to distract himself with Timmy, everything reminded him of Wanda and things she liked.

_I still love you Wanda. I don't want to do this._

He'd been trying all night to talk to her through their telepathy link, but she was either ignoring him or couldn't hear him anymore because they were about to leave each other. Not only this, but his magic felt weaker too. Early in their marriage he had noticed it was stronger than it normally was and he asked her about it. She told him she felt the same way and it was because they were so in love and so close to each other, their magic was in tune with each other making it stronger. Then he asked her why love was connected to magic and she simply said "because love is magical".

And it was. He truly believed that ever since that day; love was magical, love was beautiful. Love was what made him magic, what made him powerful. Sometimes on their romantic nights when he was paying enough attention, or even when they simply embraced each other he could sometimes see a glow around them.

Or at least he used to. He no longer saw that glow anymore. Once the love faded, its magic left with it and he'd be left as a lonely fairy on the path of life with no one to hold his hand and guide him to forever.

Forever. They promised forever. On their wedding day so many years ago they vowed to love each other forever. He no longer believed in forever. Did she lie to him? Or maybe she just forgot. Maybe she did remember but he drove her away and she didn't want forever anymore.

He turned off the TV and walked up the stairs to their room. Yes, he walked, not floated. He never liked walking up stairs. He always felt like he wouldn't put his foot down in the right place and he would fall. But his depression weighed him down and he didn't have the energy to simply fly up the stairs.

He made it successfully without falling, then he went to their room and got in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Timmy and Cosmo poofed to the Fairy Court. Cosmo was so tired. He'd hardly slept last night. His eyes had bags under them from it and they were red from crying and he hadn't bothered to brush his hair that morning. Another reason he was so tired was from bringing Timmy to Fairy World. It was always difficult to get humans here and now that him and Wanda's magic wasn't in sync it was harder than usual.

"You don't have to do it you know. When you see her, just tell her how you feel," Timmy said. He'd been trying to persuade him to tell Wanda that he still loved her. He didn't want to see his god parents end their marriage like this. He didn't want just one of them. They balanced each other out. Wanda always kept Cosmo from doing something too outrageous and stupid, and he kept her from being too serious. He knew deep down she probably still loved him too and if he'd just tell her how he felt, they would be okay. They entered the court room and saw Wanda. "Hey Wanda!"

Wanda flew over to them. "Hi Timmy!" she said hugging him tightly.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and motioned for him to say something to her.

"Um, hi Wanda," Cosmo said not knowing exactly how to say what he really wanted to say.

She looked away from him still not able to meet his eyes without crying. "Hi Cosmo."

It made Cosmo's hopes go down. She didn't even want to look at him. He felt terrible that Wanda hated him that much.

Big Daddy flew over to them and glared at Cosmo. "You broke my little girl's heart huh? Well it's a good thing she's leaving you. She deserves someone way better than you, you little…"

Wanda took his arm. "Daddy, leave him alone," she said leading her father away from them not wanting to hear her father insult her former husband.

Timmy glared at Cosmo. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"You saw her Timmy. She didn't want to talk to me. She didn't even look at me. Her father is right, she does deserve someone better than me," Cosmo said feeling completely defeated.

"Come on," Timmy said leading him into the court room. He didn't know how, but somehow he had to get Cosmo to confess to Wanda that he still loved her.

They sat in the court room on opposite sides. The divorce trial started and the judge told each of them to give their reasons for divorce. Timmy didn't know about anyone else, but he could tell from their tone that neither of them meant it. Some gave testimonies to their marriage all saying that they thought they'd be together forever. Except Big Daddy and Mama Cosma who were eager to see them finally break up for good.

Cosmo and Wanda both felt like they were in hell. Wanda was hardly listening to what anyone else was saying. Her mind kept flashing back to the day they got married. They vowed that day to stay together forever. What is forever? Maybe it was just a fictional thing people created to make themselves feel better about something but in actuality it just didn't exist. She remembered that forever was sealed with a kiss at the altar. And the cake and the dances they shared at the reception. That night they gave themselves to each other for the first time, mind, body, heart, and soul. She never imagined they would be here today.

She wouldn't even turn her head in his direction, but Cosmo however couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't know how often he'd see her after this and he wanted to take in as much of her beauty as he could. There was no light in her beautiful pink eyes, had he done that to her? He looked at her pink lips. He hadn't kissed them in ages. He wanted to feel how soft they were pressing against his mouth hungry for his sweet taste. And her hair, her swirly pink hair, so swirly…

He almost didn't hear when the judge told them both to come up and sign the divorce papers. Both held their pens with shaking hands. Neither of them wanted this at and they knew it but they thought the other did and they just wanted each other to be happy. Who cares about you're own happiness when it comes to the person you love?

"Sign here Cosmo," the judge said pointing to the paper.

Cosmo couldn't do it. He couldn't just let her go. He needed her. Timmy was right; he had to at least try to convince her to stay. He dropped the pen and took Wanda's hands.

"Wanda I still love you. I don't want to get a divorce. I never wanted a divorce in the first place. I only agreed with you because I thought you wanted it and I wanted you to be happy. But I can't just let you go. I-I love you so much. I never stopped loving you and if you leave…if you leave…I don't know what I'll do without you Wanda." He was crying now. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but whatever it is; say it and I'll do it. Just please don't leave me alone."

Tears streamed down Wanda's face by the time he was finished. She wanted to forgive him, but she just wasn't sure. She was still afraid that he'd hurt her again and she'd have to suffer the way she had been. She didn't want to subject herself to it anymore. She didn't want things to go back to how they were before. She looked away from him. "Cosmo…"

Cosmo's heart was beating fast as he became more worried. This wasn't the reaction he wanted. She sounded like she was going to say that she really didn't want him anymore. She was going to tell him to sign the damn papers and their marriage was over. He was scared. He realized that the worst thing that could possibly happen to him, worse than death, worse than having his magic taken away, was loosing Wanda. He squeezed her hands. "Wanda, I promise I'll never hurt you again. _Please_ forgive me. I'm begging you."

He had hurt her so much over the past few months but it seemed like he truly meant this. His voice broke as he spoke, his hands were shaking, tears poured down his face, and she recognized the look in his eyes. It was a look he got when he was terrified. Was he really this scared that she wouldn't forgive him? She realized that she couldn't not forgive Cosmo. She imagined her life without him. They'd been together so long it was difficult. What would she do without him? She couldn't imagine doing anything without him by her side with his hand in hers. They had been together nearly 10,000 years. How could she throw away all those years they had spent together?

She still hadn't said anything. His heart sank. Maybe it was no use. She didn't want his apologies. He had hurt her too much and she really was no longer in love with him. If she really wanted to, he would let her. He only wanted her to be happy. He let go of her hands and wiped his face even though he couldn't stop the rest of his tears. "Wanda…I don't blame you for not forgiving me. I just want you to be happy baby."

The judge handed him the pen. "Are you going to sign or not?" he asked although at this point even he was hoping they'd somehow forgive each other.

Cosmo took the pen and nodded. "Yes."

Just as he was about to sign, Wanda held his hand to stop him. "No, don't do it. I don't want to do this."

He looked at her in surprise. "You don't?"

"No, I don't." She wiped his face even though hers was streaked with hot tears. "I still love you too."

"And you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

He hugged her tightly feeling like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Wanda! I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you that way again. I swear I won't!"

"I know. I forgive you. It's okay."

He held her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately.

Timmy and their friends applauded so glad that they didn't go through with it. Timmy had a triumphant look on his face. He knew they still loved each other, he knew they wouldn't give up 10,000 yeas of love. He was so glad Cosmo put his fears aside and came out and told Wanda how he felt. And more importantly, he would still have his _two_ god parents. He looked over at Mama Cosma and Big Daddy and they were _not_ happy.

"No!" Mama Cosma exclaimed. "You know what she did to you! You don't want a woman like that Cosmo!"

"Sign those papers Wanda! Give him up forever; you know you don't want him anymore!" Big Daddy exclaimed.

Wanda shook her head and glared at her father. "No, I'm not leaving him. I love him, no matter what he did." She looked over at Timmy. "Timmy come on, we're going home."

Timmy practically skipped out of the court room with them, he was so happy.

Cosmo and Wanda sat on the steps of the court room and embraced tightly about to start crying again.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" Timmy asked seeing the tears fall out of Wanda's eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," she said hardly able to speak.

Some of their friends came outside. "Oh-em-gee, why the hell were you going to do that?" Dana exclaimed as they flew over to them.

Wanda mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Because I love him," Wanda said still not moving away from Cosmo's embrace.

"I love you too," Cosmo whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

They noticed how lost in each other the two of them were. "I think we'd better leave them alone you guys," Jason said.

"Fine, but you'd better call me later Wanda," Sparkle said tossing her long blue hair. They started to fly away and Timmy followed figuring his god parents might want a few minutes alone. He'd gotten to talk to their friends a few times before and they were cool and funny anyway.

Cosmo and Wanda looked into each other's eyes trying to wipe away their tears.

"Wanda, I thought about everything and I realized there's no excuse in the world for me treating you the way I have been," Cosmo said. "I was joking around when I said all of those things but I didn't realize how much I've hurt you." He lifted her chin and looked into her pink eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I mean that. _No one_ is prettier than you are. I'm so sorry about what I did to you Wanda. I really mean that."

She kissed him. "I forgive you Cosmo, really."

"You know, I felt like you didn't love me either. I mean before, you know, all _this_ happened," Cosmo said gesturing to the court building.

Wanda was surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah, I mean you were being distant and everything. I didn't realize it was because what I was saying was hurting you. I didn't know what it was and I just thought you didn't feel the same way anymore."

Wanda was surprised by this. She hadn't really given much thought to how Cosmo felt. And then she felt selfish for it. He was her husband; she should have asked about his feelings and opened up to him more. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't realize."

He put his arms around her. "Maybe we should have talked about this before things got this far," he said.

Wanda nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should have. How about this, if either of us are upset about something we did, don't wait a long time to say something. We need to be more open with each other. That way any problems will be worked out and we won't have to talk about…" She didn't want to say the word. "The d-word again."

Cosmo chuckled at the way she said that. "I agree. I don't ever even want to hear the d-word again."

She noticed the gold chain around his neck and pulled it out of his shirt. He was still wearing the locket from last night. She opened it and smiled when she saw the pictures and memories came flooding back to her. She had begun to think he'd forgotten about these things or just didn't care anymore. "I remember this," she said smiling.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, we were in college when I gave you this. Wow, that was such a long time ago. I can't believe you still have it."

He nodded. "Yeah, I found it in my shoe box."

"The one you keep things in?" she asked. He had this old shoe box that he kept in his closet and it had personal things in it like pictures of his dad, one of his few A+ papers in high school, and a flower she'd given him out of her garden when they were teenagers.

He nodded. "Those were the good old days," he said kind of sadly thinking of how happy they used to be back then and before all of this happened. They rarely yelled at each other and if they did it was forgotten within two minutes. Now when they argued they'd go the rest of the day without speaking or speaking very little. They did nearly everything together back then. They laughed and joked around a lot. They used to kiss all the time and make love every night. Now they barely touched each other. He felt a sense of longing for the way things were back then, before he had been so stupid to ruin their relationship. He sighed and looked back at her. "Why can't we be happy like that anymore?"

She held his hand. "We can be. Things are going to get better," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her. "Can we go home now? I don't like being here. I feel like they're going to try to snatch you away from me."

"Of course we can. Timmy," she called motioning for him to come over. They waved good bye to their friends and poofed back to Timmy's house.

"So now that you two aren't getting a divorce…"

"Don't say that word!" they exclaimed.

Timmy raised his eyebrows. "What divorce?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you not want me to say divorce? Oh, it's because you almost got a divorce right?"

"Why do you torture us?"

"Okay, okay, fine. Now that you're not getting….that word, can I make wishes again?"

"Of course you can Timmy," Wanda said as she and Cosmo pulled out their wands.

"I wish we were in a laser battle in outer space with aliens and they were holding the mayor hostage!" Timmy said excitedly.

"You've been thinking about this all day haven't you?" Cosmo said knowingly raising his wand.

Wanda lowered his hand. "Do we have to involve the mayor in this?"

"Stop being a nag," Timmy said.

Wanda cringed and glanced at Cosmo out the corners of her eyes. He was going to join in with Timmy on this. She prepared herself for the chain of insults to be thrown at her. He had apologized, but what if all of a sudden it didn't matter to him anymore?

"Don't say those things to Wanda," Cosmo said. Wanda stared at him in surprise. He was defending her?

Timmy was equally surprised. "But you say it."

"I know, but it's not right. Wanda is not a nag. All she's saying is that maybe it would be better not to pull the mayor out of his bed just to be a part of your games. Don't say those things to her. You need to respect her."

Timmy stared at him for a moment. What had happened to Cosmo in the past few hours? He usually didn't say these things; he was actually the first to call Wanda a nag or whatever. But maybe he was right...for once. "Okay then, we don't have to use the mayor."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they ended up in a laser space ship in an intense battle. Afterwards they went back home and feasted on a pizza Timmy had wished for and later Timmy went to bed. Cosmo and Wanda went into their castle.

Wanda sat on their bed under the covers. She was still surprised at Cosmo for sticking up for her like that, even if it was just to Timmy. Maybe he really did mean it and she just had to have a little more faith in him. She looked over at the separate bed he had been sleeping in and her heart sank. She still hadn't gotten used to sleeping alone. It was more difficult to get to sleep and usually resulted in a pillow stained with tears. They last time they had made love was the last time they'd been in this bed together months ago but even then when he thought she was asleep he went right back to the other one which made her feel even worse.

He flew into the room and she cast her eyes down which had nearly become a force of habit by now. But then he got under the covers next to her and she looked at him surprised by it. He kissed her lips before she could say anything. "You're not sleeping over there?" she asked still stunned.

He shook his head. "No. I don't know why I made that separate bed in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking." He picked up his wand off the night table and flicked it making the other bed disappear. "There's a lot of things that I have done and I don't know why I did them," he said after putting it back. "And most of it hurt you."

She held his hand. "But I forgive you."

He sighed. Despite what had passed between them that day, he still felt very guilty for the way he had treated her. "How can you? I'm your husband; I'm supposed to love you. But instead I broke your heart. How can you be in love with an idiot like me?"

"I don't think you're an idiot Cosmo," she said running his fingers comfortingly across his cheek.

He leaned into her hand. "But I was so mean to you."

"Honey, if you were really as stupid as you say you are you wouldn't have realized what you had done. You wouldn't have bothered to come find me and when I did come back you would have kept hurting me. The fact that you did what you did means a lot to me."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Wanda."

She kissed him back. "I love you too."

* * *

**What is forever? Is it real or is it a fictional thing people create in their minds to make themseles feel better?**

**I actually do own Sparkle, Dana, Jeff, and Jason. They're Cosmo and Wanda's group of friends i always use. And Binky, but i forgot about him (oops). **

**Man i really needed tissues when writing this. I wasn't going to take it here but, i like it.**


	3. Recovery

**They're not getting divorced and they're still together but it's not over yet. After the traumatizing events that have happened to them, they just can't simply forget about it and move on. **

* * *

Recovery

It had been two weeks now since Cosmo and Wanda had gone through the hardships in their relationship. Things were getting better now for the most part. They had their intimacy more often and they slept together every night and Cosmo no longer insulted her.

However, Wanda still had this feeling in the back of her head that it was all good to be true. That one morning, he was going to wake up in that separate bed again and would continue his abuse and she'd be a lonely as she had been before then her worst fear would be realized: he'd leave and she'd be all alone. They'd have to go through the whole divorce thing again but this time he wouldn't take it back. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help those feelings from constantly creeping back in.

The feelings from before about the things he had said constantly crept back into her mind. Every time they passed a hot woman she expected Cosmo to stare at her and openly flirt with her like he used to even though he no longer did that anymore. Her self confidence was still ruined. He constantly told her she was beautiful now but sometimes she felt like he didn't mean it. She didn't feel as beautiful anymore. Whenever they passed some pretty woman she always thought Cosmo would think that girl was prettier than her and that he would have preferred her.

It didn't slip past Cosmo. He tried everything he could to be a good husband to her and mend her heart that he had broken. He bought her chocolates and flowers. He made love to her; he paid her extra close attention. And in that extra close attention he noticed that Wanda was different. She wasn't the same feisty Wanda that she used to be but much more subdued. Her eyes didn't have that same shine anymore. He could still see the heart break written on her face clear as day even though she tried to hide it from him. When she held his hand it didn't have the same security it used to have. He could sometimes see the tears brimming over her eyes.

Why then, did Wanda put up with him if she so clearly didn't feel the same way anymore? Why did she stay with him when all she saw when she looked at him was the man who had broken her heart? He'd tried so hard to fix it but apparently the glue he'd been using wasn't working. It took him a while to come to this conclusion but eventually he figured it out. It was just how Wanda was. She would put everyone's happiness before hers; she had been that way for as long as he had known her. She wouldn't break up with Juandissimo even after he showed his true colors because she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She obeyed her crazy father because she wanted to be a good girl and make him happy. Now she stayed with him even after he'd hurt her so many times because she wanted him to be happy.

But he wanted _her_ to be happy. He wanted to see her smile again. He didn't know what he could do, but he would try his hardest to make his wife happy again.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make this terrible guilt go away. What kind of husband was he for making his wife feel this way? That night when she asked him why he didn't love her anymore haunted his dreams. The day they almost got a divorce haunted him around the clock. He was scared now. Any day she could decide she didn't want him anymore and leave him. If he even slipped up just once she would pack her things and leave for good. He was afraid he would mess up again and insult her or choose some other woman over her. Knowing how stupid he was, it wouldn't surprise him if he did it. Because of this, he tried everything to be a good husband to her but day after day, that guilt still lingered and he was afraid of what could happen if he did something stupid.

One afternoon, he and Wanda were hovering by Timmy in his back yard while he played catch with himself. He would throw the ball and he or Wanda would poof him to the other side to catch it. He understood why Timmy enjoyed it so much. He liked doing it himself when he was bored and had actually introduced the game to him.

Timmy stopped after a while. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go get some Taco Bell or something."

"Sure Timmy," Wanda said.

"You guys go without me," Cosmo said. "I need to do something."

"What?" Timmy asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back." He poofed away to Fairy World and went to a jewelry store. He wanted to get her something nice. Not as a bribe to forgive him again, just out of love. Once inside he looked through the glass cases until he found something nice. A silver necklace with little star charms circling it.

"Anything I can help you with Cosmo?" Binky asked from behind the counter.

"You work here now Binky?" Cosmo asked.

"It's just a part time job," the little fairy said in his high voice. "Where's Wanda?"

"At home with Timmy," Cosmo said. "Can you get me that one," he said pointing to the one he wanted.

"Sure thing." He put the necklace in a box and made the transaction. "She'll love this."

"I hope so."

"Is something wrong?" Binky asked noticing his tone.

"I've done something terrible to her and I don't think she's trusted me ever since. She almost left."

Binky was surprised. He'd known Cosmo and Wanda for a very long time and every time he saw them together they were practically joined at the hip. "I hope things get better for you."

Cosmo leaned against another glass case. "Yeah I hope so too…"

"Cosmo don't lean on that!" Binky exclaimed.

Too late. The case tipped over and crashed to the ground scattering glass and expensive jewelry everywhere. No only that but the case had knocked over another one, and that case knocked over another, and it was like a domino effect. Soon ten cases all over the store had fallen and were destroyed. Cosmo stared for a moment. Then they heard the store managers sounding angry. "Uh, see ya Binky," Cosmo said quickly before poofing back to Timmy's house in the fish bowl. He put the necklace in a place he hoped Wanda wouldn't find it and where he would remember where it was. When he came out, Timmy and Wanda seemed to have just gotten back from Taco Bell. "Hey you two," he said.

Wanda hugged him. "We got you some food."

He looked inside the bag. "Burritos? You really love me huh?"

Wanda giggled and nodded.

* * *

Later that evening Cosmo and Wanda were in their fishbowl house while Timmy was watching TV. Wanda was using her wand to put away the dishes they had just used for their dinner. Cosmo flew over. "Hey gorgeous."

Wanda smiled. "Hey love." They kissed.

He twisted one of her swirly pink locks around his finger. "You don't have any plans tonight do you?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"We're going to Chez Fairie."

Wanda's eyes got wide. "Really?"

He smiled at the look on her face. "Yeah, hurry up and get ready. We have a reservation for seven o clock."

They flew up to their room to get dressed. Cosmo put on his black suit and Wanda put on her sparkling gold dress. She curled her hair and put on her make up. She noticed Cosmo watching her but he always watched her and she didn't mind. When he did these things these days, it was like reassurance to her. Reassurance that he still loved her and thought she was beautiful. When she was done he pulled her into his arms. The dress was gorgeous on her and it hugged her figure nicely. He kissed her lips passionately then rested his forehead on hers.

"You're gorgeous Wanda."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She needed to hear those words. Feeling his arms around her kissing her like this really made her feel like he meant that. "Do you think Timmy will mind us being gone all night?"

Cosmo shook his head. "He's watching TV and Vicky isn't here. He'll be fine." They poofed out of the fishbowl and Timmy had just come into his room with a glass of lemonade.

"Where are you two going?"

"You don't mind if we go out for the night, do you Timmy?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Whatever. Where are you going though, a ball?"

"Chez Fairie," Cosmo replied.

"Oh, well have fun," Timmy said. He went back down stairs.

Cosmo took Wanda's hand. "Let's go baby." He poofed them to Fairy World in front of Fairini's restaurant. He told them their names and they were taken to their a two person table and were given menu's. Wanda looked around at the restaurant. They'd been here before, but it had been a while since they'd come to this one. "What are you getting?" Cosmo asked her.

She looked back at the menu. "Um, probably the grilled chicken salad. What about you?"

"Not sure yet."

"How about the barbecue steak. You like that don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll probably get that." They waiters took their orders and soon brought back the food. As they ate Cosmo found himself watching her again. He couldn't help but stare at Wanda, she was gorgeous after all. And her hair was so pink and swirly, so swirly…

"Cosmo, are you okay?" she asked noticing how he was staring at her like he was hypnotized.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"You're not?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head again. "No, I mean that's not it. I'm fine. Really. It's just your hair."

She put her hand to her hair. "My hair? Is something wrong with it? Is my curl falling out?"

He shook his head. "Yes, I mean, no! No, that's not it. It's not falling out. It looks beautiful. I mean, yeah, it's beautiful. That's why I was staring at it because it's really swirly. And pretty."

She laughed at little at the way he said that. "Thank you Cosmo."

After their romantic dinner they went out for a long walk (or fly) and ended up flying through the park. "Come sit down Wanda," he said leading her to a bench. They sat down and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "More fun than I've had in a while."

"I want to give you something," he said.

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and when he told her to open them she saw a beautiful necklace on her. "Cosmo, it's gorgeous! Is this why you didn't go to Taco Bell with us today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to get you something to, you know, make it up to you."

She ran her fingers across his cheek. "But you apologized already, and I forgave you. Everything's alright now."

He shook his head and held her hand. "No it's not. I can see it in your eyes Wanda. You still haven't forgotten any of it, have you?" She didn't say anything because he was right. "It's like, I don't know, it's like you're afraid that I'm going to hurt you again. You're afraid of me."

"Cosmo I'm not afraid of you…well, maybe I guess I haven't been able to forget."

He looked down. "Why do you bother to stay with me if I've hurt you so bad?"

"Because I love you. I don't care what you did Cosmo. If I left you forever…I can't even imagine what it would be like to be away from you. We've grown so close that being away from you is just unacceptable."

He ran his hand up and down her arm as he spoke. "I want to see you smile again honey. I want you to be happy. I can't be completely happy if you're not."

She smiled. Seeing how much he cared about her meant so much to her. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Okay honey. I will be, just for you." She knew he had been affected by this too. She could see the guilt in his eyes and the way he continuously beat himself up over this when he thought she wasn't looking. She was worried about him. "You haven't forgotten either, have you Cosmo?"

He shrugged. "It's not easy."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know it's not. And you're afraid too. I can tell. Tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you again Wanda. I don't want to see you cry anymore and I feel like I'm going to forget and I'm going to do it again and you'll be heartbroken. And if that happens, you'll want to leave me again. And the worst thing that could ever happen to me is you leaving. I don't want us to go through that again."

She hated to see him so upset just as he hated to see her so upset. "Sweetie, I know you won't do it again."

"How do you know Wanda?"

"Because I know how much you care about me. And if you feel this way, if you're afraid that these things will happen again, that's going to keep you from doing it."

"But I still feel bad about it Wanda."

She hugged him. "I know you do Cosmo," she looked at him. "But you can't dwell on it for the rest of your life. You can't keep beating yourself up over it. What happened, happened. There's nothing that can change it. I've forgiven you for it, so you need to forgive yourself. I'm trying to learn to move on, and you need to too. You want me to be happy, don't you?"

He held her hand. "Of course I do Wanda. Your happiness is important to me."

"And yours is important to _me_ Cosmo. You said you can't be completely happy if I'm not, and I can't be completely happy if you're not." She ran her fingers across his cheek. "I need _you_ to be happy in order for me to be happy Cosmo. And I need you to also try to move on and forgive yourself."

Cosmo smiled starting to feel a little bit better. It armed his heart that Wanda cared about him as much as he cared about her. He leaned into her hand. "But I don't think I can ever forget completely Wanda."

"Neither do I dearest. That whole d-word thing was a lot to handle for both of us. Even if we don't ever completely forget it, we can put it behind us and be as happy together as we've always been. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay Wanda. I'll be happy, just for you."

When they got home later they found Timmy downstairs playing Monopoly with his parents. It made them smile at the scene as they watched from the top of the stairs. It was rare that they spent that kind of family time together.

* * *

Later, after Timmy was in bed the two of them also went to their bedroom to change to go to sleep. Wanda however, didn't plan on sleeping that night. She had something else in mind for her husband. She took off her make up and dress. He hadn't been aware that she was wearing sexy lacey black lingerie under it. "Cosmo," she said seductively.

He turned around and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight of his sexy woman. He found his voice caught in his throat as he took in her curvy body. "Wanda…"

She flew over to him and gave him a sensual kiss. "There's a warm bed over there waiting for us." He didn't need to be prompted any further. He pulled her into his arms and flew them both over to the bed for a long night of love.

* * *

**I know there was something i was going to say here, i just can't remember what it was...hmmm...**

**Swirly...so swirly...so pink and swirly...**


	4. The Sunlight After The Storm

**When you think about it, this story is actually like a storm. You have when it starts out, it's pouring a light to medium rain, but it's not as bad as it could get yet. The next part it's raining cats and dogs and you've got your thunder and lightning, and the electricity goes out and you lose the important papers you've been working on and you start crying to mommy. Then there's the recovery where the rain has stopped but things are still wet and destroyed and you have to pick up the piece. And finally you have the sunlight after the storm where everything is back to normal and the sun comes out and there's a rainbow. **

* * *

The Sunlight after the Storm

Cosmo woke up the next morning face to face with his sleeping wife. Strange, she normally woke up before he did. It didn't matter though; it gave him a few minutes to watch her sleep.

Her curl had fallen out last night, probably from him gripping her hair, so that long front piece hung down across the side of her face. The covers we down by her waist so he got to see her lovely chest which he gently caressed. Last night had been amazing, everything from their fancy dinner date to their hot sexual night. Ever since they made up from their long fight and near d-word, he wanted to try everything in his power to mend Wanda's broken heart. When he took her out to dinner last night, it warmed his heart to see a genuine smile on her face. That was something he hadn't seen in a long time. Not only this, but when they were in the park he heard her sweet laugh again. It may seem simple from the outside, but to him it meant a lot. And when they made love, it was beyond pleasure, it was extreme pleasure. Yes they'd had sex since then, but last night it was like they had gotten something back. They'd gotten that fire and passion that had been missing in their relationship for so long. He shuddered as he remembered feeling her tight warm walls around him engulfing him in her body, her high shrieks of pleasure and the way her nails dug into his back at each orgasm he brought her to, and the intense rush as she brought him to the peak of his pleasure.

Wanda's dreams were interrupted by the feeling of something touching her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw that it was Cosmo touching her. "Good morning," she said softly.

"It really is a good morning isn't it?" he said trailing his hand from her breast up her neck to cup her cheek.

She gave a happy sigh. "I couldn't agree more." She was happy now, _truly_ happy. She and Cosmo had resolved their problems and the d-word no longer haunted them. Yes the hard times in the past hadn't completely left her mind as she knew that was the case with him. Cosmo's memory may have been a bit short term but she could sometimes see that guilt lingering in his eyes, as proven from their conversation in the park last night. But they were healing, and in time they would be completely better and what had happened would take such a huge toll on them. Like him, when they made love she could feel that fiery passion she had so longed for over these past months. She put her hand on his. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"Of course we can since we have forever again."

"We never stopped having forever. We just lost sight of it."

He thought about that for a moment and realized she was right. He kissed her hand. "All I ever need is you by my side forever Wanda."

She moved closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other holding each other closely. "We're not getting up today."

"But what about Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah, we do have a god child," Wanda said as if just realizing that.

Cosmo laughed. "You forgot we had a god child?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I could never forget that." She removed herself from his arms and sat up and stretched. Cosmo sat up as well and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned back against him and they sat there for a moment in silence enjoying the bliss of the moment. This was like how things used to be, waking up next to each other like this after a long passionate night. Finally she sat up and kissed him but stopped too short and she knew it. She flew over to their dresser and started to put on her pink satin bra and underwear then tossed him his underwear as well. "You gonna sit there watching me all day baby?"

He just smiled and shrugged. "If I could I would."

They got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. After poofing her hair fixed in its usual curl she noticed Cosmo's shirt wasn't on straight. She turned him around and fixed him. She knew he did this on purpose. He wanted her to have some kind of excuse to touch him. When she finished she kissed him. "What should we have for breakfast dearest?"

He held her hand as they flew downstairs to the kitchen. "Maybe pancakes." She soon had their breakfast finished and they sat at the kitchen table eating. He was so glad to be eating her food again. At some point she had stopped cooking for him and since he couldn't cook to save his life he had been reduced to eating cereal, sandwiches, and frozen dinners. He had to admit, if he hadn't had her to cook for him all these years he probably would have either starved or gone poor from eating out so much.

After putting away their dishes he pulled her into a warm embrace. She gladly melted into his arms and sighed contently. "I love you," he said. He was amazed when he opened his eyes that he saw that faint glow around them again.

"I love you too." This was what she wanted. To be happy with her husband saying I love you every day and truly being in love without the d-word lingering over them. This was how she wanted it to stay.

* * *

A few days later, Timmy and Cosmo were in the Dinklebergs yard when they weren't home. Cosmo was in the form of a squirrel which Timmy had insisted on even though no one was around to see him but he didn't want to take the chance. They walked over to the Dinkelebergs garden which was full of beautiful flowers. Sure Cosmo could go out and buy flowers in Fairy World, but why spend the money when he was currently living next door to a rich couple who obviously took pride in their garden. He would have gotten them from Mrs. Turner's garden, but he didn't want to give his wife dead flowers.

Timmy watched Cosmo as he scanned the huge garden looking for the perfect flowers. He had noticed a change in his god father. He was still silly and goofy and stupid as always but he was more…subdued? Since the day Wanda left, it seemed as though Cosmo had matured a bit. Whenever Timmy made an outrageous wish and Wanda came in with her words of wisdom, Cosmo now listened to her and tried to make a compromise between the two of them. He no longer called her a nag for it. In fact, Timmy noticed the words he used to call her were replaced with mushy things like beautiful and amazing. Every time he saw him he was touching her or at least near her and always looking at her. He was glad this was happening though. He'd rather have them kissing behind his back and saying mushy things to each other than to have them fighting and be on the verge of divorce. "I'm glad you and Wanda are okay now," he said.

"Me too Timmy. Do you know what it's like to almost lose a woman like that?" Cosmo asked as he looked for his flowers. He'd be able to see a lot better if he were floating above Timmy's head but now he was hardly taller than these flowers and it was a little frustrating.

"No, I've never had a woman to lose," Timmy said.

"What about Trixie?" He saw the pink roses he'd been looking for. "There they are!"

Timmy followed him to the flowers. "We never went together, you know that."

"Oh, well what about Tootie?"

Timmy knelt down next to him. "Gross! You know I hate her."

"Wanda thinks deep down inside you love her more than you love Trixie. Didn't you fight Francis over her once?"

"Eww, how can I ever love Tootie. And no, I didn't fight Francis _over_ her, I fought him to protect her." Timmy said helping pick the flowers.

"Well, I'll have to tell Wanda that. If fairies were allowed to make people fall in love you'd better watch out for her. Hmm, maybe I should have a little talk with Cupid to find out what's going to happen between you two." Cosmo said thoughtfully.

Timmy looked horrified. "No! I'm never going to love Tootie."

"Hey, I didn't say it. Wanda did. Yell at her, not me."

Cosmo tied a bow around the flower stems the poofed into his normal form. Then he poofed a notepad and pencil into Timmy's hands. "Watch and learn as I teach you how to really charm a woman." He poofed them into Timmy's backyard.

Wanda was sitting up in a tree reading one of her favorite books. "Oh Hilary, how could you take him back after all he's done?" she said.

"Snookie, come down here," Cosmo called to her.

Wanda looked down and saw her husband and Timmy. It was about time they got back. She flew down to them. "What took you so long?"

"I have something for you dear." Cosmo handed her the flowers. "Ta-da!"

Wanda gasped. "Ooh pink roses! My favorite!" She took them and stroked the soft petals then sniffed them. "They're beautiful." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you Cosmo!" She kissed him all over his face and placed a long one on his lips.

While she kissed him, Cosmo looked at Timmy out the corners of his eyes and gave a thumbs up which he returned.

She pulled away and looked at the flowers. "Is something buzzing?" Suddenly a huge bee came out of the flowers. "AAAHHHH!" She dropped them and flew away screaming but it chased her and finally caught up with her and stung her several times.

Cosmo caught up with her after the bee was finished with her. "Oh my god, Wanda I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

There were two throbbing red marks on her arm and one on her forehead. "I'll be fine," she said wincing in pain.

Timmy came over. "Okay, so let me see if I've got this straight. Give a girl flowers, kiss her, and make her run away screaming with a bee?" he read off his notepad.

Wanda laughed. "Everything minus the bee," Cosmo said.

* * *

The next day while Timmy was at school, Cosmo and Wanda were sitting up in a tree near his class room window. Wanda thought they should turn into squirrels or something afraid they'd be seen but Cosmo insisted they stay in their normal forms and they'd be okay as along as they sat up high enough in a thick enough tree.

He leaned back against the tree and Wanda leaned back against him as he played in her hair. It was so soft, so pink, and so swirly, so swirly…

Things were getting so much better now. Wanda had built back up her confidence in Cosmo and herself. She trusted him as much as she had trusted him over the years they'd been together. He treated her better. He never once said the things he had been saying over the past few months. He noticed her changing back into the Wanda he wanted her to be. The Wanda that smiled all the time and had that bright spark in her eyes. He heard her sweet laugh again and the way she looked at him and held him was genuine. She felt like her broken heart was put back together. She no longer cried over the things Cosmo had been saying to her but rather kissed him and whispered the words "I love you" in his ear.

He thought of what his life would be like if he and Wanda really left each other. He told himself he wouldn't think about this anymore and move on like she told him to but sometimes these thoughts crept back into his head. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her. He'd never done drugs before (except the tobacco he'd tried a few hundred years ago) but he knew what it was like to be addicted. He was addicted to her and if he left her he'd be going through serious withdrawals probably for the rest of his life. She was the cause of his happiness. He remembered a something he thought of during that terrible day they were in court. He realized losing Wanda was worse than death. It sounded strange saying it like that but it was true.

She heard him sigh and she held his hand that she was playing with. "You okay love?"

_Is it weird that I'm not afraid of dying but I'm afraid of losing you? _He asked through their telepathy. Now that it was working again he didn't want to stop using it.

_No, that's not weird at all. I feel the same way. You're my whole life Cosmo. Losing you would be like dying anyway._

_Then why did you tell me you wanted to leave before?_

_Same reason you did, I wanted you to be happy. _She sat up and kissed his lips. _Didn't we say we weren't going to talk about this?_

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _

Suddenly they heard the bell ring and a rush of kids came out of the school.

"Looks like Timmy's out. Come on," she said. They poofed out of the tree and went to him.

* * *

Wanda sat on the edge of her and Cosmo's bed that night in only her silky robe running a brush through her curly hair. She looked over at her flowers sitting on the left night table. A smile crossed her face. She was so happy right now it was amazing. It had been ages since she was truly happy as she'd been the past few days.

It still made her sad to think about the terrible things that had passed between them. She hated to think of her and Cosmo that way and sometimes it brought tears to her eyes. But then she thought of how happy they were now. He no longer insulted her and any other woman was obviously far from his mind since he was always looking at only her. He kissed her, and made love to her at night, and always whispered "I love you" in her ears. They were no longer in separate beds, they slept together in each other's arms every night. And they just had fun together as they always had. It was like they were a team again. Being together like this had been pure bliss.

She looked at the gold band on her finger and thought back to when they first got married. They vowed to love each other and always be by each other's sides and it was sealed with the sweetest kiss that she remembered like it was five minutes ago. That night was the first time they gave themselves to each other. He was only hers and she was only his. That was how things were supposed to be for the rest of their lives. That day they promised forever. They really had lost sight of that forever; they started to think it wouldn't happen. But now they were back on track. It really was going to be forever now.

_Our bath is ready, _she heard Cosmo's voice in her head.

_I'll be right there sweetie, _she responded. She put down her brush and flew into the bathroom. Their big bathtub was full of sweet smelling bubbles. Not only this but the lights were dimmed, candles were lit, and their favorite song "Endless Love" was playing. "Cosmo this is perfect."

Cosmo flew over to her with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You really like it? I used your favorite bubble bath."

"I know, I can smell it from over here." She kissed his lips and as they kissed he untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She also took the towel off him and it fell at his feet. They broke off their kiss and smiled at each other then flew to the bath tub and sat down in the hot water. Cosmo picked up the bottle of wine and poured some into a goblet for her. "Ooh, fancy," she said sipping her drink.

"Should we get drunk tonight?" he asked as she sipped his drink.

She giggled. "No. Then Timmy would _really_ think we've gone crazy."

"Yeah, he already thinks we've lost our minds as it is," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "We haven't done this in a while."

"You're right, we haven't. We need to more often though. We need to do a lot of things more often." She leaned against his shoulder. "I'm just glad we have each other Cosmo."

"Me too Wanda."

She took another sip of her drink then felt bubbled splash onto her face. She looked at him and found him looking at her innocently. She put her drink down. "Alright Mr. Cosma, you're asking for it."

"Bring it on," he said with a smirk.

It was war after that. Bubbles and water flew this way and that splashing all over then and the walls and out of the bathtub. They even put one of the candles out with it. Then Wanda started ruthlessly throwing bubbles at him and he put his arms p trying to shield himself.

"Wanda…okay, Wanda, you win…I surrender! I give up!"

She straddled his waist and wiped the bubbles from it. "Uncle?" she said with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrows. "Uncle who?"

She giggled. "That means surrender dear."

"Can I say Uncle Joe?"

"Who's Uncle Joe?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like a name for an uncle."

She smiled. "Okay, you can say Uncle Joe."

"Cheese!"

She laughed. "What?"

"I'm kidding. Uncle Joe," he said laughing as well.

She kissed him passionately then picked up her drink and handed him his. Then they toasted. "To us Cosmo."

"To forever."

In that moment, things seemed just perfect. It was what they had needed all this time. They wanted their relationship to be back where it was at its early stages, carefree and happy. They had finally made it there.

* * *

**In the earlier Oh Yeah! Cartoons episodes, Cosmo used to call Wanda snookie. i always thought that was so cute. **

**When Cosmo said "i'm not afraid of dying, but i'm afraid of losing you", that was quoted from the song "Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias. I feel like some aspects of that songs fits their relationship nicely. And the song "Endless Love" is kind of their anthem for me. With couples i like, i usually pick a song or two for them and this one is theirs.**

**Anyway, i hope you liked this story. I enjoyed writing it een though it was pretty emotional for me. Please review. TTFN (ta-ta for now).**


End file.
